The Mirror of Chance
by Kai Maciel
Summary: Losing the war, Madara somehow gets sent into the past. This might be a chance to change the future to his liking but his plans are ruined once an old secret is revealed and his life is turned into the hell he deserves. Some children should never be born.
1. Unspoken

**Hi! This story was born when I read that Madara's alias "Tobi" means kite. There is a Japanese proverb "a hawk born from a kite" (鳶が鷹を生む,_tobi ga taka o umu_), meaning that an extraordinarily gifted child can be born from ordinary parents. So I wondered... what could led Madara to choose that particular name?**

**Well... that's when I got this idea. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unspoken<strong>

暗黙の _(Anmoku no)_

_Many years in the past_

Unlike his fellow clan members, Uchiha Madara wasn't afraid to go into that mission. Sure, it was a very dangerous operation and, most likely, some of his comrades were going to perish. However, the fifteen year old prodigy wasn't concerned.

The weak die at the hand of the strong. It was as simple as that.

Madara knew he was different. He was stronger, smarter and faster than any of the boys his age. But the secret was in his chakra. He always had a massive and powerful chakra, something that not only impressed the remaining members of the clan, but also made them envy and fear him as well.

Madara smiled at that thought. He knew he was powerful and that gave him an immense gratification.

Ever since Madara became aware of his talent, he came to admire the Uchiha clan's current leader, Hiraku. The man was authoritative and cunning, an aura of power surrounded him like a second skin. He was everything Madara wanted to become… and everything he was going to be.

Very soon, Uchiha Madara would be the new leader of the Uchiha clan.

"Nii-san?"

Madara turned around. His younger brother, Izuna stood by his door with a sad expression on his face. As he noticed that Izuna wasn't already dressed to leave the Uchiha Compound, Madara frowned.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" the older brother asked, annoyed. "We leave in an hour. Don't tell me you haven't prepared your pack either, Izuna."

Izuna nodded slowly.

"Everything is ready… All I need is to get dressed…"

"Then go!" Madara interrupted. "We can't be late. I don't need to tell you how important this mission is. We'll most likely face that Senju clan again… it will be a great opportunity to show our skills to Hiraku!"

Madara couldn't stop thinking about a certain member of the Senju clan… a young boy like him who could use the Mokuton. He had never seen someone like him before and couldn't wait to fight and defeat him in battle. His corpse will be a great trophy.

Izuna looked down.

"I know how important this mission is to you, Nii-san" Izuna said.

"_Us!_ Hiraku will notice you too" Madara interrupted again. "You might be only twelve, but you're more powerful than most of the idiots from my generation. So stop wasting time and go get dressed! We have to leave now!"

Izuna looked at his brother in the eyes.

"Nii-san… it's Tou-san" the younger Uchiha said.

Madara's lips became a thin line.

"What about him?"

"He's… he's very sick" Izuna said, sadly. As he expected, Madara shrugged and continued to dress his red armor.

"What else is new, Izuna?" Madara grumbled. "That man is _always_ sick."

"This time it's worse. He lost a lot of weight and he's as white as a sheet" Izuna could barely hide his tears. "The medic-nin came to his house to see him today. He said… Tou-san probably won't be alive when we return from the mission."

Madara put on his sandals. His face was blank like a statue.

"That's what happens when the body is weak" Madara said coldly. "That's how things work in this world. Be a man, Izuna! You're not a little kid anymore."

Izuna knew his brother would react this way. Ever since Madara realized he was a prodigy among the children of his generation, he became distant, cold and even disdainful of their parents.

Their mother Chitose wasn't a born Uchiha. She had been a ninja who was assigned to the same mission their father was. She wasn't particularly skillful, but she was a natural spy. She could blend in almost perfectly in any situation.

Their father, Uchiha Tetsuya, had fallen in love with her during their first mission. He married her as soon as they reached the Uchiha Compound. A few months later, Madara was born.

Some members of the clan had been angry and spiteful towards the couple. They considered Chitose a mutt among pure-breads, and Madara and Izuna inferior Uchihas. They had proven them wrong, but Madara never forgave his mother for not being a true Uchiha.

When Izuna was seven, Chitose was assigned to a mission as a spy in a damiyo's house. The mission was a success, and they managed to kill the damiyo's son and heir. However, Chitose was caught in the battle and died.

Izuna remembered crying in the room he used to share with his brother, until Madara told him to stop. Crying wasn't going to bring her back, his brother said; it was her fault that she had died. She would have survived if she were stronger.

Their father stopped participating on missions, shortly after marring Chitose because he had been severely wounded during the mission when they met. Which was another reason why Madara despised their father; he felt his blood was tainted because of those two weaklings he had to call parents.

Unlike Izuna, Madara stopped loving them a long time ago. All that remained was disdain and embarrassment. As soon as he could, Madara got his own house and brought his little brother with him. There was no way he was going to let Izuna become weak and sickly like their father.

"Nii-san… Tou-san asked me to call you" Izuna said. "He wants to talk to you."

Madara sighed, becoming more annoyed.

"I'm busy. Can't he understand that? Unlike him, I'm actually worth something to this clan."

"Please, Nii-san. He really wants to see you" Izuna pleaded. "If you don't talk to him now… you'll never have the chance."

"Fine! Go get ready! We leave as soon as I get back."

Fuming, Madara walked through Izuna and headed towards the front door. The teen walked down the small streets and jumped several roofs until he was in front of his childhood home.

Without knocking, Madara entered the small house and walked toward his parents' room. A thin man was sitting in an old and worn out futon, surrounded by books and scrolls. As he sensed Madara, Tetsuya looked up and smiled kindly.

"Welcome Madara" Tetsuya said. "It's been a long time…"

Madara could barely hide his revulsion. The man reeked disease! He looked so weak and pathetic that Madara just wanted to run away. How could he be related to that pitiful man?

"Izuna told me you wanted to talk to me" Madara said, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Tetsuya looked at his older son from head to toe.

"You grew up so much since the last time I saw you. You're a man now, Madara… Your mother would be so proud."

"I have a mission today" Madara said, not wanting to waste precious time with pointless talks. "What do you want to tell me? I need to get ready."

Tetsuya looked down. His black eyes were sad and hollow, still, he kept smiling.

"You really hate me, don't you Madara?" the man said. The teen blinked, he wasn't expecting that.

"I… I was never disrespectful to you" Madara answered, confused by that conversation.

"You're right… But I noticed the way you stare at me… I… disgust you, right?"

Madara couldn't answer.

"I guess… you would rather have a powerful father instead, like… Hiraku-sama" Tetsuya continued.

"Tou-san, this really is leading us nowhere" Madara interrupted. "Is that all you want to tell me?"

Tetsuya looked at his son in the eye. For a moment, Madara thought he was going to say something, but the frail man closed his mouth. Suppressing a scream of pain, Tetsuya got up and took a small amulet from a shelf.

"These last few years, I've been researching about the Makyoh Mirror" the man said.

The Makyoh, was also known as the magic mirror. A ancient object that belonged to the Uchiha Clan for generations, rumored to be very powerful.

"Makyoh? Why did you waste time on that?" Madara said. "No one even knows what it does."

Tetsuya nodded.

"I know… But it was always a mystery to me. Ever since I was a boy, I wanted to find out its secrets" Tetsuya placed the amulet on Madara's hands. "I believe this amulet is the key. So please… take it with you, son. When I die, please keep it."

"What? Why would I keep it?" Madara shot back.

"That's… my legacy… it's the most valuable thing I possess. That's why I want you to have it. Please, Madara… promise me that you'll keep it."

Madara knew that his father wouldn't quit until he accepted the damn thing, and he needed to leave for his mission now.

"Ok, Tou-san" Madara said. "I'll keep it. Sorry, I really need to go now."

Tetsuya nodded and grabbed his older son's hands harder.

"You are destined to great things, Madara" the man said. "I want you to know how proud I am of you and Izuna. I want you to be very happy in the future."

"Thanks… Goodbye, Tou-san."

"Farewell, Madara" Tetsuya answered.

As soon as their hands parted, Madara left the house. Outside, he cleaned his hands to his pants and tossed the amulet to the bushes before going to his house.

* * *

><p>Like he expected, many of his clan's member died during the mission. Fortunately, Madara and Izuna not only survived but Madara had also fought against the same Senju ninja, who he now knew was called Hashirama. He couldn't wait to fight him once more; no enemy had ever draw with him before.<p>

As they reached home, an old Uchiha came and told them what the brothers already expected: Uchiha Tetsuya had yield to his disease and passed away.

Izuna lowered his head and a single tear fell down his face, Madara stood unaffected beside his little brother.

On the day of their father's funeral, Izuna was the only one who went to the ceremony. Madara went on mission.

For many, many years, Uchiha Madara never thought about the amulet or the magic mirror again.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter... or prologue. I guess since I'm dealing with Madara's past, this is mostly AU. <strong>

**Also, I made Madara 3 years older than Izuna.**

**I hope you like the chapter. Feel free to review! I love reviews!**

**See ya!**


	2. The End is the Beginning

**Here's chapter two. I guess things will start to become a bit strange and confusing. I never expected to make a fanfic about Madara.**

**Thanks for all your previous reviews. A special thanks to Izolda, who's reading this just because I'm writing it! ^_^ I hope I won't disappoint you!**

**Here's chapter two.**

* * *

><p><strong>The End is the Beginning<strong>

終わりは始まりです _(Owari wa hajimaridesu)_

_About ninety years later_

Madara's life was over.

The old Uchiha could hear the cries of the enemy shinobi approaching more and more, ready to kill him for good.

All his plans to get the Ten-Tails, to make himself its Jinchuriki, obtain the supreme body, his Eye of the Moon Plan, the Akatsuki... everything... it was all over. Decades of planning, practice, experiments, manipulation and sacrifices had faded into ashes. Everything... EVERYTHING... had been for nothing.

Panting and exhausted, Madara could teleport away from the main battlefield, but even the former leader of the Uchiha knew it would be useless. His enemies were coming. Madara was too weak, it was impossible for him to escape again or face the ninja in battle. His body, despite all the experiments he had done for decades, was coming to its limit.

Filled with anger and frustration, Madara continued to walk through the grass and rocks, although he didn't know where he was. The only eye he had, his old Sharingan, was exhausted and the Rinnegan had been lost during the battle, leaving only an empty socket in its place. Finally, he stumbled on an old trunk and fell to the ground. Madara tried to stand but his legs would not obey him. Either way, it was of no use... he would not get away this time.

This time… he really was going to die.

_"No!"_ thought the old Uchiha. Hatred and anger were the only emotions that kept him alive at this point. _"It cannot end like this! Not after everything I had planned so cautiously! I can't die here! I won't let it be all in vain! "_

Madara's fingers clutched the earth beneath his hands and squeezed it hard. It was then that his one eye widened.

In the palm of his left hand was a small object, old and dirty. Brushing aside the clay, Madara realized that was an old red amulet which, although soiled, was still very well preserved. In the middle of the amulet was written a single kanji:

镜

_Mirror_...

Baffled, Madara looked at the amulet closely. Echoes of long forgotten memories sounded in his ears.

**"That's… my legacy… it's the most valuable thing I possess. That's why I want you to have it. ****Please, Madara… promise me that you'll keep it."**

Was that possible? Could it be the same amulet that he had thrown away when he went to see his father for the last time?

Madara looked around and recognized where he was. Those were the ruins of his old house... his parents' house. There was nothing left besides weeds, rocks and trees, but that had been the place where Madara was born and lived until he turned 13. This meant he was in the old Uchiha Clan Compound, before he became their leader and moved.

"How...?"

Before he could finish the question, Madara heard something break. When he realized what was happening, it was too late. The earth gave way and the Uchiha leader fell into a hole. The earth sheltered him from the fall, so Madara barely felt the impact. Anyway, after so many experiments to his body, Madara had ceased to feel painful stimuli.

When the dust settled, Madara looked quickly to his surroundings. He was in a kind of underground chamber, very old by the looks of it. He could smell the mold and moisture... could it be an old tomb?

With some effort, Madara was finally able to get up. The chamber was filled with various and dusty objects, many of them covered by giant cobwebs.

"This... isn't a grave..." Madara said, continuing to walk.

Finally, he remembered that place, although he had only been there about three times in his life. It was the Uchiha Hall of Treasures, where his clan kept the precious objects they had obtained over generations.

In the middle of the room, covered in a gray and moth-eaten cloth, Madara saw the object of interest of his father. The mysterious magic mirror... the Makyoh.

As if guided by an invisible force, Madara walked to the mirror and took the old cloth off it. The mirror was large, filled with elaborate designs and kanji... the strangest of all was that the mirror's surface was completely black and didn't reflect anything.

The cries of the shinobi from the Alliance were getting closer, probably they had separated to find Madara faster, but the Uchiha didn't care, as if hypnotized by that obscure mirror.

In his left hand, Madara felt the amulet warm. When he looked at his hand, he saw that the object was shining brightly.

"What?"

The black surface of the mirror reacted to the amulet and also began to glow brightly. Madara had to close his eye. Suddenly, the amulet crumbled in his hand and the Uchiha felt an invisible force pulling him against the mirror. Too weak and stunned to fight back, Madara was pulled into the mirror.

A few seconds later, the mirror ceased to shine and its surface was black once more.

* * *

><p>Madara heard screams. First, the voices were distant, but eventually a small group of people came to him.<p>

Too tired and lethargic, Madara remained lying on the cold stone floor.

_"They're the ninjas of the Alliance, huh?"_ the old Uchiha thought. _"It's over... they found me..."_

But instead attacking, the people continued to talk to each other, with a bothered and bewildered tone of voice. Shortly after, someone took off the mask of his face and an old man looked directly at his Sharingan. The man gasped while looking at Madara and said something to the people who were with him. Within seconds, they brought a gurney and placed him on top of it.

"Can you hear me?" the old man asked.

Madara nodded, although he was confused by what was happening. Were they taking him to be tried in court? It made sense... the Great Five Nations would want to see his public execution to make sure that, this time, he was definitely dead.

"What's your name?"

Madara almost laughed. What a stupid joke… everyone knew who he was.

"Tobi" the Uchiha replied with contempt, feeling dizzy.

The old man kept talking to him, but Madara couldn't understand his words. His vision became increasingly blurred and there were moments when he wavered between consciousness and slumber. The last thing he saw before definitely passing out was someone to look at him from above. He must have been hallucinating ... because he could have sworn that this person was staring at him with the Sharingan.

* * *

><p>"He said something else, Benjirou?"<p>

"No, Hiraku-sama" the old man said, staring at the mysterious and disfigured man lying on the futon in the small clinic of the Uchiha clan. "He just said he is name was Tobi. And he looked at me with Sharingan activated."

Hiraku folded his arms across the chest with an collected expression.

"One thing I doubt not, sir" Benjirou continued. "He's an Uchiha. That eye was not transplanted... however… I am unaware of any Uchiha Tobi... I also don't understand how he suddenly appeared in the Hall of Treasures. The chamber was locked and nobody had access in two months. "

The leader of the Uchiha continued to stare at the strange face of the sleeping man. They had placed a patch in were his left eye should be, although there was no wound or signs of trauma. The man's body was not natural.

"What do you want me to do, Hiraku-sama?" the old medical ninja asked. "I've never seen anyone with a body like this... should I try to heal him? Or do you intend to follow a line of investigation first?"

Hiraku turned to one of his subordinates.

"Where's Tetsuya?" asked the young leader of the clan.

"He and his wife are either at home or praying at the temple" said the ninja. "Tetsuya is still mourning his son's death."

"Go get him" Hiraku ordered coldly. "Tell him I want to talk to him privately. His mourning is over. "

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Tetsuya followed the ninja Hiraku sent through the icy snow, clutching his jacket to his chest. Chitose had stayed in the temple with other young women making her company. Fortunately, his wife had managed to make some friends among the younger and more open-minded members of the Uchiha. Still, nothing could ease the pain of losing a child.<p>

Upon entering the clinic, Tetsuya got into a small room where there were only Hiraku and someone lying on a futon next to the fireplace.

The ninja closed the door and Tetsuya stared at the Uchiha leader, frowning.

"What do you want from me, Hiraku?" Tetsuya asked. It was obvious that Hiraku didn't want to be heard, that's why Tetsuya paid no need to formalities.

Hiraku pointed to the man lying on the futon. After seeing the face of the unknown Uchiha, Tetsuya slightly widened his eyes, but pulled himself together in time to Hiraku not notice.

"This man came out of nowhere, in the Hall of Treasures..." Hiraku looked at Tetsuya covertly. "Right in front of the Makyoh."

"Really? How peculiar..."

"He said is name is Tobi. And we have already seen his chakra signature and sharingan... he is an Uchiha" Hiraku continued, always attentive to Tetsuya's face, which remained impassive.

"What do want, Hiraku?" asked Tetsuya sharply. "Chitose is waiting for me."

Hiraku laughed.

"I wonder if you don't mind that... I _take care_ of this unexpected visitor?" Hiraku asked.

Tetsuya looked again at the old man lying on the futon; his black eyes became as cold as the falling snow.

"No" Tetsuya said, ready to leave. "Do what you want with him."

Hiraku smirked and looked furtively at Tetsuya as the latter left the room without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so things get strange now, huh? <strong>**Please tell me what you think so far of the OC, since I'm dealing with Madara's past. I just hope I can make them as interesting as the canon characters. **

**If you want to know… Name trivia:**

_**Tetsuya**_** – from Tetsuya Nomura, the video game director and character designer working for Square Enix, best known for his work on both the **_**Final Fantasy**_** and **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** series. It means "**_**Arrow of philosophy**_**".**

**Chitose**** – from Chitose Hibiya, a character from Chobits. It means **_**"Ascend with the strength of a thousand"**_**.**

**Hiraku ****– it means **_**"Expand, Open, Pioneer".**_

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
